War! Alexis VS Blair
by happylittleemochick
Summary: It's war! Finally Alexis is ready to tell Jaden that she likes him, but who's there to stop that...Blair! Now it's on and these two won't stop until their feelings are out. JadenXRead to find out, JasmineX Atticus, and MindyXChazz
1. Chapter 1: Rivals

Chapter 1

For Alexis Rhodes her morning started off normally. Her roommates Mindy and Jasmine were talking about where they were going to go after school so they could find cute boys. And as normal Alexis tried to tune it out. It wasn't like she didn't listen to what her friends said, she just wasn't into the whole "boy scouting" deal. So Alexis just found it easier to think about her day. But when Jasmine disturbed her thoughts, Alexis needed a few seconds to come back to Earth.

"So Alexis, what are you going to do after school today," her friend Jasmine asked?

"Um probably do my homework and help Jaden with his," she answered dismissively. She really didn't want her friends to make a big deal about her helping Jaden. Unfortunately, they usually did.

"Alexis just tell him that you like him." Mindy said in a semi-irritated voice. Mindy had been telling her to do that for as long as Alexis had liked him.

"Well I don't see you ever telling your crushes that you liked him," Alexis pointed out.

"Well I never have a solid crush. And how long have you liked Jaden?" Mindy struck back.

"Since I met him," Alexis grumbled. She never liked to have Mindy being right about this sort of stuff.

"See Mindy's right about this. But don't forget the fact that you're the queen of Obelisk Blue. You should have a boyfriend by now" Jasmine added. Alexis had totally forgotten she was there but there she was, on Mindy's side.

"Girls, it doesn't even matter that I'm the Queen of Obelisk Blue, I never really cared for my title anyways" Alexis sighed. Why were they always pulling her title into this?

"Whatever Lexis that's your deal but this whole crushing on Jaden is like a school wide deal, everyone knows about it. So just like tell him and get it over with." Mindy continued.

Immediately Alexis's face went bright red. The idea of the whole school knowing her business was somewhat mortifying. "Ok I get your point. Look I'll tell him today is that good enough for you?"

Satisfaction spread over Mindy and Jasmine's faces. Yes, they were happy. At the risk of getting overloaded with helpful hints and over girly advice Alexis decided to go to class. Maybe on the way she would run into Jaden.

Right when she exited the Obelisk territory she ran into Blair. Alexis didn't mind Blair; she just wasn't fond of her like everyone else. But still, she was nice to her. Blair did have her moments where she was ok.

"Good morning Blair," Alexis greeted.

"Oh good morning Alexis how are you" Blair said formally.

"I'm fine," Alexis noticed then that she wasn't walking to the main building like she was. Instead, she was walking to the familiar path to the Slifer Red dorms. Aka, Jaden's dorm. Alexis's defenses seemed to spike up and she wanted more than anything to follow her, see what she was going to do. Because like her, she liked Jaden too. But this was Alexis so she just played it calm. "So where are you going?"

Blair's mouth curled into a smile, "The Slifer dorms. I wanted to go walk with him to classes this morning."

"Oh, well so did I," Alexis spoke quickly. She did not want Blair with Jaden alone. Not in a million years. So Alexis veered into the direction that Blair was only she was walking a little bit faster. Blair seemed to catch on and she picked up her pace. Alexis smirked and thought Ha Blair you will not get there no way. Not if I can help it. This continued for about all the way there but before they could reach their destination, they both saw a figure in a red jacket. Jaden.

"Good morning Jaden" Alexis waved happily while walking towards him. Blair was quick to say her good mornings and followed so they were both walking with them. Of course, Jaden didn't notice. He was just happy to have two of his friends with him.

"Hi Blair, Hi Lexis," Jaden greeted to the girls on both sides of him. The three continued to walk to the main building, the tension between the girls rising with every step they were taking.

"Hey, what's with you two. You both look like you are in a staring contest and the prize is a hot dog on a stick," Jaden noticed doing a double take.

"Um nothing Jaden, I'm just tired" the girls chorused in unison. Observing their speech they glared then looked away. Jaden, not knowing really anything about what their problem was. So the three walked to the building and right when Blair was going into her class, Alexis swore Blair was giving her the most menacing look she could.


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

Chapter 2

Once classes ended for the day, Blair bolted out her classroom door. Being the first one out, she was able to get a head start into the slowly filling hallway. _Man I got to get to Jaden's_ _Classroom_. Though it was hard for a girl of her size to push her way through a crowd of people, Blair finally made it to Jaden's last class. But he wasn't there.

"You're wasting your time Blair. Jaden already left with Hasselberry, Alexis, and Syrus." Bastion said. Anguish filled Blair. Why was Alexis always with Jaden?

"Oh thanks Bastion. Hey what are you still doing in class you're like the last person to leave" Blair observed.

"I was teaching the teacher the proper way to use spell and trap cards because he can't" He smirked.

Without even realizing that Dr. Crowler was now standing behind Bastion she had blown out into a laugh out loud state.

"Is there something funny Blair?" Crowler asked

Blair stopped immediately and shook her head. It then dawned on her mission and she ran off.

"Bye Bastion." She yelled as she started to run down the hallway. _Geez, how did Hasselberry be able to get to Jaden so fast. I need to remember to ask him about that._

When Blair had caught up with her friends, they were all heading towards the common hang out place.

"So what are you gonna do Jaden," his friend Syrus asked?

"Just wait, you guys can do your homework but I'm just going to wait till Alexis comes to do it," Jaden answered.

"Oh yeah, you guys have that love-I mean 'tutoring' thing today right," Hasselberry added innocently.

Blair froze in place when she heard that. Did she even hear right? It just didn't even seem morally right that Jaden was going to be 'tutored' by Alexis.

"Hey guys," Blair interrupted happily. All three guys turned around to see her pretending to still catch her breath.

"Hey you ok little lady," Hasselberry questioned?

"Yeah, I just ran to catch up with you guys," Blair replied. That was sort of the truth.

"Well don't cause you'll kill yourself otherwise," Syrus added.

"Uh guys weren't we talking about something, "Jaden asked, confused.

"No, not at all, just that you were going to get help from Alexis. So are you finally going to tell her," Syrus wondered.

"Yeah Sarge, are you? You really should. I mean you'll be all alone and-"

"Yeah I know you people have mentioned that all day. But no I am not going to tell her. This was meant to be a learning thing" Jaden sighed jokingly.

Syrus chortled, "Yeah you learning is like Bastion becoming dumb."

Jaden frowned but a dorky smile replaced his mock depression. "Good point, but I should pretend like I'm interested," Jaden added to himself instead of his friends.

"Well yeah, but I don't really see why you should do that Sarge. Alexis will see right through that," Hasselberry said, confused. Blair was right there with him. She couldn't even see why Jaden would even want Alexis to go through all that trouble. Or more of the question, why would she want to do that at all?

"Well in any case can I-I mean we hang out with you until she comes," Blair asked.

All three boys stared at her. They had totally forgotten she was present but never the less Jaden gave his dorky smile and said "Sure."

By this time they had gotten off of that topic the party of four had reached the Slifer dorms. And a figure in black was waiting for them. Chazz Princeton.

"What took you so long Slifer Slacker? You're as slower than my seventy-year old grandmother," Chazz called out.

"Well how are you Chazz," Syrus asked not really interested in what he had to say.

"Fine, midget thanks for asking," he replied in his normal rudeness.

All four of them seemed to brush off his rudeness and walked inside. Chazz followed.

"So, ask me what happened today." Chazz commanded them once they were all comfortable.

"What happened today Chazz," Hasselberry questioned in the same bored, monotonous tone that Syrus had.

"I got a girlfriend." Chazz smirked.

Instantly laughter rang throughout the dorm. "You got a what?" Jaden demanded.

"A girlfriend Slacker and that's more than you'll ever get" Chazz gave a creepy smile.

"Whatever Chazz."

"Yeah, I feel bad for the poor sap that's dating you though," Blair grimaced unhappily.

"Whatever Blair, you're just jealous that you aren't like the Chazz and is able to find a wonderful person like I was."

"Yeah well I never asked what you thought so forget it," Blair snapped. With that last comment she rose out of her chair and walked out the door. _Soon though. Soon I will have a boyfriend. And it will be Jaden. _From a distance though, Blair could hear Chazz saying. "I'm dating Mindy," and that disgust her so.


	3. Chapter 3: Confession gone wrong

Chapter 3

Once Alexis was done with her homework she automatically started to comb her hair. She figured that if she was going to tell Jaden that she liked him, then she could put a little more into her appearance. Not much, but a little. She took a deep breath. _Ok Lexi you are ready for this. Just be calm when you do it. Don't choke. _Looking in the mirror, she could see signs of anxiety and nervousness tugging at her usually relaxed face.

Deciding that she should probably start to head over to Jaden's dorm before her friends came back, she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. Outside, it felt much colder than before. It was kind of like the tension in the air had matched Alexis's emotions. Feeling the cold wind wrap around her, she wished she had brought a warmer jacket. But she knew that if she went to get a jacket, she would probably stay in the comfort of her nice warm dorm. So instead she kept walking down the path.

A few times Alexis stopped to look at a flower or stare at a tree. She didn't know why but it felt like something was following her. _Relax Lexi, you're paranoid_, she kept telling herself but the feeling wasn't subsiding. For when she felt a rustle in the near by bush, Alexis stopped dead in her tracks. She walked over, hoping that her mind was playing tricks on her. But when she looked in the bush, two familiar eyes were staring at her. If it wasn't dark at the moment Alexis would have been able to identify easily who it was but it was just the opposite. In the blink of an eye, the creature was gone. Which led Alexis down that path again. _What could that have been,_ she thought. _It certainly wasn't an animal but those eyes. They were so familiar. Who could it have been?_ Alexis stopped and thought about it. She pictured it. Then it came to her. It was Blair's big eyes. But Alexis, not believing her sight, shook it off.

By the time she had reached the dorm, she actually wanted to be there. Not to say that she wasn't nervous because she felt unbelievably nervous, but after hanging out in the cold, she wanted out. Like she usually did she went into the place where most of the motley crew hung out. Jaden wasn't there. _So that means that he is in his dorm. Great this will only be harder for me. _ But never-the-less Alexis moved her feet so she moved to Jaden's dorm. And there he was waiting for her.

"Oh hey Lexi," he said turning off his TV.

"Hey, are you ready to you know get this started," she asked awkwardly.

"Sure," he replied.

Jaden took out his books and took out a pencil. Making it obvious to see that he wasn't looking forward to learning.

"So um, where do you want to start," Alexis questioned in an unbelievably girly voice? Jaden looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers and smiled.

"Does it really matter, I never pay attention so it's not like I am suffering in one spot," Jaden told her.

"Yeah but that's because you don't pay attention in any of your classes," she pointed out.

"And see where it's got me? I am an awesome duelist," Jaden shot back.

Alexis had to admit, he was right about being an awesome duelist. They had dueled twice and both times she lost. "Ok Jaden, I see your point but it would be a little useful to know a little of this," she smiled as she tapped the book.

"But I do know some of this stuff. Just not like by rote memory," Jaden protested.

"Oh really now, ok smart guy let me ask you this: Can you use Magic Jammer on other trap cards?" she asked.

"No, what kind of question was that," Jaden wondered, "I knew that when I entered this academy my first year."

"Ok, question number two: when are the times when you can use a monster's special effect?" Alexis continued to question.

"Um I don't know," Jaden admitted.

"See what I mean? We covered this our first or second year." Alexis pointed out.

"Ok so when can you use the special effects anyways," Jaden wondered.

"Let me show you, let's duel Jaden. Anyways I don't know what you know so I can figure it out," Alexis told him.

"I don't know about the whole 'figuring what I know' stuff but a duel sounds like fun, get you're game on Alexis," Jaden grinned.

Alexis and Jaden drew their cards.

"Alexis, ladies first," Jaden grinned playfully.

"Ok, I'm gonna change the scenery with my Ritual Sanctuary card, and I summon my Prima, but then sacrifice it so I can play my Cyber Angel Edatin. I end my turn. Your go Jaden," Alexis started out. (Editan has 1600 attack points)

"Heh, that's pretty good but not good enough. I use polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Bursinatrex and my Elemental Hero Avian. Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attack Alexis's Cyber Angel," Jaden smiled. "I am really enjoying this Lexis, we should do this more often."(Elemental hero Avian has 2100)

Alexis lost 500 life points bringing her to 3500

"Ok my draw-," Alexis stopped. Alexis looked out the window. There was Blair staring at them. It was like she was chaperoning them. Alexis blinked and Blair was gone._ I must be going paranoid. There is no way Blair is right there. There is no way that she is out there spying. You are imagining things Lex. _

"Are you ok Lexis," Jaden asked, noticing her sudden stop in her move.

"Uh, yeah, I think I was imagining things. But anyways I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards. From there I summon Cyber Petite Angel. Then I sacrifice it so that I can summon Cyber Angel Dakini. And I use her special effect. When Dakini takes the field you have to destroy one of your own monsters. So say goodbye to your only monster." Alexis smirked. Jaden laughed.

"Man, you have gotten better. But anyways nice move," Jaden observed.

"Thanks. Now Dakini attack Jaden directly."( Dakini has 2700 attack points)

Jaden is down to 1300 life points

"And I end my turn," Alexis said cheerfully.

"My draw. I play Skyscraper. With this when I summon an Elemental Hero then my monster gets 500 more points. And I summon Elemental Hero Blade Edge. So now attack Alexis's Dakini," Jaden announced.

Alexis is now down to 3100 Life Points

"But that's not all I throw down two face-downs," It's your turn Alexis." Jaden told her.

"Ok I am going to give up 800 life points (which leaves her at 2300 life points) to use the spell card Fulfillment of the Contract, now I can bring a monster back from the graveyard to the field. And I chose my Dakini. This gets rid of your Blade Edge am I right? So now I attack you directly!" Alexis said.

"Not quite Alexis, for you see I use my face down card Magic Cylinder. This aims your attack right back at you."

Alexis has 0 life points/Jaden wins

"Wow nice duel Jaden," Alexis commented.

"Yeah, I noticed that you added more effects in the duel," Jaden realized.

"And did I teach you something?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, you have tough monsters," Jaden answered.

"That's not what I meant," Alexis sighed. Maybe she didn't get through to him at all.

"But you can use the effects when you first summon a monster or after you send a monster to the graveyard," Jaden continued.

_Yes I did get through to him after all,_ Alexis thought. Suddenly her real mission came landing in. Mindy and Jasmine's words echoed in her mind, this was nauseating work.

"Um Jaden I got to tell you something," Alexis whispered in such a soft voice she was surprised she could hear it.

"Yeah what is it Lex," Jaden's general confusion showing.

"It's just that I_ am madly in love with you," _Alexis started out. She couldn't ever finish that sentence; instead she had said "It's just that-Blair!!!!!" Right outside Jaden's window Blair was glaring in. It was like she could hear what Alexis was about to say.

"What? Why the heck did you say Blair," Jaden asked even more confused.

"It's just that Blair she's right outside your window, I swear she's there," Alexis told him, embarrassed.

Jaden turned around to look but Blair had hidden herself. So Jaden did not see the smaller, midget of a girl.

"Hey Lex," Jaden asked his confusion fading.

"I think you need to go get some sleep or something." Jaden advised her.

"Uh yeah, well I guess that I will see you later," Alexis whispered grimly.

"Yeah ok. Goodnight Lex,"

"Yeah you too."

Alexis left Jaden's dorm numb. And outside it seemed colder than ever.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Chapter 4

When Alexis actually bothered to go back to her dorm, Mindy and Jasmine were waiting for her. Their calm but happy faces bothered her, but she couldn't say anything yet. It was like her mouth was frozen shut. But never the less, Alexis's friends could tell it didn't go well.

"So how did it go," Mindy asked, her excitement leaking through.

Alexis gave this pitiful excuse for a noise. They had their answer.

"Oh my freaking God, you didn't tell him," Mindy gasped. Jasmine looked like she could have hit her. Alexis looked like she could hit herself as well.

"Why didn't you tell? Oh, I get it you freaked out and couldn't do it," Jasmine accused meanly.

"No that's not what happened," Alexis sighed, "I was about to do it, I swear."

"Then what happened," Alexis's friends demanded.

"Blair was there so don't blame me for the fact that I didn't want a midget watching me. It was hard enough," Alexis snapped.

Mindy and Jasmine gave sympathetic looks at her. That was the last thing she wanted was people to feel bad for her though.

"Alexis, I think Blair knew that you were going to tell Jaden that you liked him," Jasmine pointed out.

"Naw-dip, either that or she's a really good guesser," Alexis grumbled.

"What a brat," Mindy muttered.

"Yeah seriously, Mindy's right Alexis. Blair had no right to rain on your parade, no matter if she liked Jaden too. She shouldn't have done that." Jasmine added.

"I know, I know, I know." Alexis

"Hey how bout we sabotage her," Mindy squealed.

"Oh that sounds like fun, we should so do that," Jasmine chimed.

"Whatever girls, I'm going to go to sleep," Alexis rolled her eyes. Making Blair's life miserable may be fun and exciting but it really would not help her at all. Mindy and Jasmine said no more, knowing now that Alexis was not in the mood to listen to their plotting and scheming.

The next morning when Alexis woke up, she was just angry. All night she kept having dreams with Blair and they all ended the same way. Blair always beat her to the punch, meaning she and Jaden ended up together. For Alexis that seemed impossible but she knew what she had to do. She had to confront Blair. So Alexis got ready and ran out hoping to see the person she hated the most. _Where is she, _Alexis wondered. As if on cue, Blair came out of her dorm as well. She seemed happy enough.

_Well look who doesn't look happy, _Blair thought with a smirk.

"Oh good morning Alexis, did you sleep well," Blair asked, knowing her answer.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Alexis's voice had an edge to it. It was mean and had hardness to it.

"Oh really? You sound terrible," Blair commented.

"Well that's because this thing keeps standing in my way and is causing me problems," Alexis glared at Blair. But in truth, Blair felt like laughing.

"Maybe you only think it is a problem, but maybe you should just step down," Blair advised.

"Oh no, for you see I am not the one who should back down, it's you," Alexis had now officially lost her cool, calm exterior.

"Whatever do you mean," Blair asked innocently.

"Easy, you totally ruined my only chance to tell Jaden that I liked him. I had tried to do that a million of times and only then did I actually almost go through with it. Then you had to come and totally ruin it!" Alexis snapped.

"Oh is that what you were doing? Well then hip-hip hurray for me," Blair said cheerfully.

"Excuse me?" Alexis demanded.

"Oh, I just find it hilarious that the Queen of Obelisk Blue is having a problem with the likes of me," Blair giggled.

"It isn't funny Blair." Alexis stated.

"Yes it is. I like the idea that I ruined your chance," Blair smirked.

"Just because you like him too doesn't mean that you have to ruin my chance." Alexis tried to point out.

"Here's the thing, I do. In fact, I will. You don't get that Jaden will be mine," Blair whispered, her voice now shaking.

"No Blair. Look you don't even know that he likes you. Blair, in any case he's graduating this year. You would never get to see him." Alexis pointed out.

"We would make it work. And may I be the one to point out that you don't know that he likes you either," Blair snapped.

"Well then, I can only conclude that it's war," both girls growled.

The two girls held each other's gaze. It stayed that way until…

"Hi Blair, hi Alexis. How are you too," Jaden said breaking their tension.

Both girls paid no attention to Jaden; instead they just walked in opposite directions. And the tension lingered behind.


	5. Chapter 5: Gathering reinforcements

Chapter 5

As soon as Alexis abandoned Blair, she headed straight back to the Obelisk dorms. For if Blair wanted to play hard ball, Alexis would too, only she needed help. And she knew three people who would help her. The first dorm she went to was her brother's. Atticus wasn't the smartest person, but he could probably help at something. The question was what.

Alexis knocked on his door, hoping that he wouldn't be asleep. Unfortunately for her, he was. So Alexis walked in her brother's dorm, which had bands and other posters strewn all over the wall. _He still has his mind set on being the next pop star, _Alexis thought. Alexis walked over to her brother's bed. An awful noise came from Atticus's sleeping figure. Alexis uncovered Atticus's face, which had been submerged in his blankets, and to her chagrin, he was singing. Hearing the noise, she instantly started to shake him. It didn't take very long for that to work. In a minute, Atticus was rubbing his eyes in a desperate attempt to wake himself up.

"What is it Lex," Atticus asked, yawning, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, I need you though," she replied.

"For what, I was sleeping so this better be good. You ruined my beauty sleep." Atticus wondered.

"It's Blair, for you see…" and she told her brother everything. At the end Atticus just looked shocked.

"Blair? Who would have thought she was that cruel," Atticus said to himself.

"Yeah and anyways I figured you could help me considering that-,"Alexis did not bother to finish her sentence. She was wondering what her brother was doing. "What are you doing," Alexis asked?

Atticus's arms were shaking from side to side, it was really bizarre. "I'm just so excited, this is the first time you ever let me help you with your love life, this is every big brother's dream, I promise that I will not let you down," Atticus squealed.

"Atticus, calm down." Alexis said with a sigh. It was obvious that he wasn't going to but it was a nice thought.

"I'm sorry it's just I have been waiting for the moment when you would want me to be the big brother I am," Atticus responded in a chipper voice.

"I know that, it's just I need you to be calm ok," Alexis said.

'Ok, so what do you want me to do?' Atticus asked.

"For starters get dressed then meet me out in the hall," Alexis instructed him.

Alexis left her brother alone and about forty minutes later; here brother emerged from his room.

"What took you so long," Alexis asked.

"I had to take a shower blow dry my hair and put some other products in it. What do you think I was doing," Atticus answered.

Alexis didn't bother to answer that, she was still a little disturbed that her brother used hair products. So the two siblings walked to the girl's dorms.

"Hey Lex, you know I'm not supposed to go into this side of the dorms right?" Atticus pointed out.

"Then stay here, I need to get Mindy and Jasmine," she answered, not looking at him.

"Oh I'm coming, maybe I can wake Jasmine up with my singing," Atticus snickered.

Alexis turned around so she was staring at her brother with the most confused look Atticus had ever seen.

"Do you like Jasmine or something," Alexis asked.

"Maybe, you'll just have to find out," Atticus replied slyly.

Alexis shook her head and proceeded to where Jasmine and Mindy were most likely to be.

"Hey Jasmine, Mindy can I come in," Alexis asked once they got to their appointed designation.

Jasmine opened the door and stared at the two Rhodes' with a confused glare. "Sure come on in," Jasmine said. "So what's up with you two, I never see you guys together?"

"Easy, Lex wanted me to be her big brother for once-, OW" Atticus shrieked.

"That's only part of it. Remember how last night you and Mindy said that I should take revenge on Blair for doing what she did? Well I decided to do that but I wanted you and Jasmine to help me as well as my brother, so where is Mindy?"

"Don't hold your breath, she's probably with her boyfriend, she was last night after you went to sleep." Jasmine sighed. "She's been spending more time with Chazz then me. And you have been all tied up with the whole Jaden scenario…"

"Poor Jasmine, I won't let you be alone any longer," Atticus jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and onto Jasmine, knocking her over.

"Atticus, get off of Jasmine, sorry Jaz," Alexis grabbed her brother and yanked her off of her friend.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Jasmine said, blushing,

_My brother, my best friend, my God! They can't possibly like each other can they? Oh this is really weird, Alexis wondered silently._

"But in any case, will you help me," Alexis asked Jasmine.

"Of course, it's good to see you taking action for once," Jasmine smiled happily.

"Ok, all we need now is Mindy and we'll be all set," Alexis said.

"Yeah, just good luck trying to find her, she's like a ninja. She can be with you one minute then just disappear the next," Jasmine warned her. Just then the door opened and Mindy came in.

"Uh hi guys, what's this intervention?" Mindy asked nervously.

"No but…" and they told her exactly what they had told Jasmine. And in the end, it was the same answer only Mindy only had one thing to add.

"Can Chazzy help us?" Mindy tried to pull out this sweet, innocent look but it really did not work.

"You would be making out with him the whole time, no way," Jasmine intervened.

"No I wouldn't and he could come useful because he is always hanging out with Jaden," Mindy protested.

"You know, Mindy actually has a point, so Mindy can you get him to help us?" Alexis questioned.

"Oh don't worry about Chazz, I'll get him to help us." Mindy giggled.

"Ok then, hey what time is it," asked Jasmine?

All four of them stared at the clock. "We have ten minutes to get to class," they all exclaimed.

The four Obelisks ran down the steps and to the main building. _I guess we're a team no, I wonder if Blair is thinking the way I am?_ But for the moment Alexis tried to not think about Blair and thought about seeing Jaden.


	6. Chapter 6: Forming a Plan

Chapter 6

The group met at lunchtime at the most deserted side of the cafeteria. The risk of somebody overhearing them was too great, especially if that person so happened to be Blair. So the _five _of them sat at the back.

"I don't see why 'the Chazz' has to be here," Chazz protested.

"Easy, we need you Chazz, without you this plan is a total bust," Mindy whispered in his ear. Chazz's usually rock hard, mean features softened up, and he sighed.

"You're absolutely right; "the Chazz' is the only way this will work," Chazz smirked.

"Whatever Chazz, this isn't about your ego, "Jasmine pointed out. "You're ego is big enough as it is, sooner or later your bound to start drifting off into space like a balloon."

"Whatever Jasmine," Chazz grumbled, taking a sip of his chocolate milk.

The group fell silent and all eyes went to Alexis who had been waiting patiently for Chazz to finish his ego-moment. At her side was Atticus who looked like he could fall out of his seat, he was that excited.

"Ok, by now all of you know why you're here so that clears things up a little bit. Well _this is weird, I feel like this is a club _but if any of you have any ideas, please you know, tell us," Alexis said.

"Well we should so get back at Blair before we do anything. Like, what she did was beyond wrong, don't you agree Chazzy?" Mindy suggested.

"Besides the Chazzy part I actually think Mindy's right about this one," Jasmine scooted away to the edge of her seat. Atticus had been a little too close for comfort.

"Dudes, what did the kid do this time," Chazz demanded. "The Chazz does not want to be out of the loop."

"It's ok Chazzy, I'm here for you," Mindy cooed. Jasmine made a gagging noise.

"Chazz, here's the short story, Alexis was about to finally tell Jaden that she liked him and Blair ruined the moment and she never did," Atticus told frankly.

"Dude, that brat is going to pay," Chazz growled. Everybody stared at him in astonishment, who knew that he actually cared about Alexis's love life.

"Wow Chazz, who knew you had a sweet side," Mindy gave this admiring look.

"I don't really it's just that Alexis turned me down for Jaden and finally she has the nerve to do it again and Blair ruins it. That makes the Chazz mad." Chazz explained.

"Thanks anyways Chazz," Alexis whispered.

"Look, next time Blair actually starts hanging around Jaden and acts like she is going to tell him, then I will call you Alexis and you can ruin it for her." Chazz told Alexis.

"Hey Lexis, woohoo, sissy, bro-bro here. I got an idea," Atticus raised his hand like an obnoxious school kid.

"What is it Atticus," _don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage Atticus_.

"I came up with the most awesomest idea as how you could get together with Jaden," Atticus practically yelled.

"Atticus not so loud," Alexis and Jasmine snapped.

Alexis turned around to see if any unwanted listeners were prying. Majority of the cafeteria was. Including Jaden, which caused Alexis's face to turn a deep shade of red.

"Yeah Atticus don't yell," Jasmine advised him.

"Fine," Atticus gave an exasperated sigh, "the prom silly goose,"

"What prom," the other four demanded.

"The prom I just came up with. Look, don't give me those looks. This is a good idea." Atticus stated.

"Yeah but we have a prom," Alexis asked in wonder and in shock. After three years at Duel Academy one should and would know this kind of stuff.

"No but it's a good idea. Look I overheard Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard talking one day saying that they wanted to start doing something for the graduating class but they never came up with a good idea but this is the idea." Atticus explained.

Everybody started to give a more relaxed and less confused look at the older Rhodes sibling.

"And there you and Jaden could go together and sometime in the night you could confess your undying love for each other. Just like how I could tell Jas-, geez stop doing that Alexis. My arm can take only so much abuse," Atticus whined.

"Oh, and the theme could be a masquerade. That would be so romantic. Plus, no one could recognize you nor Jaden so you guys could dance the night away. Not even Blair would be able to find you two," Mindy giggled.

"Yeah that is a good idea, but do you think you could convince Crowler to do that," Alexis stared at her brother.

"Alexis, I made two guys turn gay, I can do a simple task like arrange a prom," Atticus tossed his hair back.

"Um ok. That's your new job Atticus," Alexis informed him.

"Hey, I don't want to ruin your brother/sister moment but no one is here and we have to get to class in like three minutes," Chazz interrupted, holding his wrist up and tapping his watch.

"Well we can talk later. But this was helpful," Jasmine sighed.

The five students got up and started to walk back to their classes. _Man I really hope this works out in the end, especially since they all want to help me like this, Alexis thought. _By now all of Alexis's friends were a good amount away and the class Blair was in was heading to lunch. Among this group was Blair, who was walking with some girl.

"Yeah, I'm planning to tell Jaden that I like him today. Alexis had her chance so now it's mine," Alexis overheard the younger student say.

"You ruined her chance though," Blair's friend said.

"It was still a chance. She just didn't take it," Blair shrugged. And that was the moment where Alexis truly hated Blair. It made her sick that she could do that and not feel bad. Did she not have a conscious? Was she even human? Because for Alexis, no normal person could do that and sleep at night and have a good dream. But if Blair wanted to play that away, Alexis would too, only twice as hard. _Blair I didn't want to be mean but your forcing me too. Oh well I have a plan. _Alexis went back to her class, avoiding the bell by a mere few seconds.

Once Alexis sat down, she ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and grabbed a pen rather hastily. Then she started to write a note.

_Hey Chazz,_

_Keep an eye on Blair. She's planning on doing what I tried to do. Page me. Hey Mindy,_

_Alexis._

Alexis threw the paper up and it hit Chazz right dead in the head. He read the note and showed it to Mindy. Mindy waved back. Chazz just nodded once. And for once since this had begin, Alexis could wear a smug smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Revenge

Chapter 7

As soon as the bell rang for classes to end Blair bolted for the door. This was all so familiar to Blair now but there was one thing she hadn't intended for. One of these things was the simple fact that for once she was able to catch up to Jaden. The other was that Alexis was walking with him alone.

_What could they be talking about? Surely she isn't…_Blair's mind trailed off. She didn't want to even think about what they could possibly be saying. But in any case, Blair decided to do what was her specialty. And that would be stomping in on the moment.

"Hey Jaden," Blair said a little louder than necessary. But she did her job; she got Jaden's attention.

"Hi Blair how was your day," Jaden asked. Blair noticed that Alexis's body position had tensed a great deal. It took all she had not to laugh at the blonde. _No need to get jealous Alexis,_ Blair thought with a laugh escaping her. Luckily, Jaden didn't notice.

"How are you Jaden," Blair asked.

_Fine, now that I am with you. _Obviously though, he didn't say that but Blair could always dream.

"I'm great. I got the eggwhich at lunch today and I actually passed Crowler's test. It was funny seeing Crowler's face as he gave me back my test. That was priceless." Jaden chuckled.

Blair stared at Jaden with disbelief; it wasn't that she thought he was unintelligent, she just didn't think that he could ever pass one of Crowler's tests.

"Is he being serious," Blair asked Alexis.

"Yeah, he did. It wasn't that good of a score though," Alexis sighed.

"Alexis you're just jealous that you didn't get an 80 like I did," Jaden smirked.

"Oh yes Jaden, especially since I got a 96," Alexis grinned, her sarcasm showing.

"But that's a better score than what I got, that doesn't make sense," Jaden said, confused. Apparently, he didn't get the memo.

'Uh Jay, I was being sarcastic. I was joking," Alexis explained.

Jaden's dorky grin spread across his face. "Right, I knew that," Jaden denied.

Blair smiled. Jaden's dorky nature was half the reason why she liked him so much. Shades of red flashed over Blair's face. It was the wrong time to be thinking about that. Well at least not now. Later though, although for her it would be under different circumstances.

Jaden, noticing Blair's abnormal behavior asked, "Are you ok Blair?"

"Yeah, I just was thinking about the spicy food I ate for lunch," Blair lied lamely. _Geez Blair, if you wanted to sound completely dumb you just succeeded. Way to go, _Blair thought. She looked up to see if Jaden had bought what she had just said, he did but Alexis didn't. Alexis was staring at Blair, with a look that saw straight through Blair's lies and cover-ups. It was really uncomfortable. Luckily, Jaden remained obtuse.

"Wow Blair, what type of sandwich did you get," Jaden wondered out loud.

"I got the jalapeño chicken burger thing why," Blair answered.

"Well that would explain everything," Jaden nodded knowingly. If Jaden knew anything it would be his sandwiches. Seeing Jaden with this knowledge made Blair smile. A smile Jaden only could make appear.

"Hey Jaden, aren't we going to go work on our homework," Alexis finally spoke. For Blair, it became fairly obvious why some of the girls called Alexis an ice queen. Her voice could have frozen anything if it had been in front of her.

"Lex, we have till Sunday to do this. It's Friday, can't I chill out? Anyways me, Syrus, Hasselberry, and Blair were gonna duel until it became night time. Then we were gonna watch the videos from Duelist Kingdom. Syrus got his mom to finally send them to him," Jaden whined.

Blair smiled harder. Judging by the shocked look on Alexis's face, Jaden had not told her about Blair hanging out with him. And, she hadn't been invited by the looks of it. For Blair, today was turning out very well.

Blair kept her eyes dead locked on Alexis, for she wanted to see what "the Queen" would do. "Oh well have fun," Alexis smiled grimly.

"Don't worry Lex, we will. All night dueling and movies about dueling, this is gonna be sweet," Jaden exclaimed.

The three started to pick up their pace until they were at the Slifer dorms, where Syrus was there waiting for them.

"Where have you been you two," Syrus demanded.

"Walking here why do you ask," Jaden asked, confused.

"Easy, because I have been stuck with Hasselberry and we want to duel," Syrus replied.

"Oh ok, come on Blair the party is about to begin," Jaden tugged at the smaller girl's arm without much force. "See you later Alexis."

Blair looked at the Obelisk; she was just staring at them with the most distant expression. It was actually kind of funny to see someone who always was calm and composed to have such an unorganized look. But she wasn't able to look at Alexis for long, due to Jaden pulling her inside.

Alexis stumbled back to her dorm. She had a hard time believing that Jaden would invite Blair to something like that and not her. She had known Jaden longer and was there for him much more than Blair ever was. So one question hung in Alexis's mind, and that was why. Maybe she could find out though but first she would have to pull herself together.

Once she was calm she pulled out the PDA device that all Duel Academy students had. Then she called Chazz.

"Chazz pick up please," Alexis said to herself.

"Hello, you have reached The Chazz, what do you want," Chazz picked up.

"Hey Chazz you better head over to the Slifer dorms, Blair just arrived and-,"

"God Alexis, chill out. Even I wasn't that protective over you when I liked you and I was really protective. Blair is not going to confess her 'undying love' to Jaden now. Remember Syrus and Hasselberry are there. The last thing they want to see is Blair go all fan-girlish on them so chill. Later tonight I will head over there ok," Chazz interrupted.

"Fine, I didn't interrupt anything right," Alexis asked.

"Actually you did Alexis, I was hanging out with Mindy," which meant in other terms that he had been making out with her but just didn't want to get Alexis to kill him for it.

"Then tell Mindy I said 'hi' for me," Alexis sighed.

"Hi Alexis," Mindy practically yelled.

Alexis hung up. She really didn't want to hear Chazz and Mindy be all flirtatious at the moment; which left Alexis walking to her dorm alone. On her way back she saw her brother and Jasmine talking.

_How weird, she never talked to him before. My brother is probably being a flirt like usual._

"Wow Atticus, that was really pretty," Jasmine gushed, her face red.

"Well I thought you would like it, I'm glad to know I was right," Atticus smiled. Seeing this exchange, Alexis walked over to her friend and her brother.

"Yeah, I never knew you could write poetry, you're good at it," Jasmine continued.

"I meant for it to be a song but I couldn't come up with an idea as how it would sound as a song so I made it into a poem," Atticus said calmly.

"Well it sounds great," Jasmine giggled.

"Hey you two, what are you doing," Alexis pretended to not know what was going on.

"Oh Atticus wrote this really pretty poem and he wanted me to listen to it and see get my opinion," Jasmine replied, her eyes on the Atticus.

"Uh huh, right Jasmine," Alexis rolled her eyes. She was absolutely positive that Atticus had written that poem for her.

"Hey what's with you? You're acting unnaturally sarcastic. That's Chazz's job," Atticus intervened.

"Nothing, I just am a little shocked that's all," Alexis shrugged.

"Alexis, it happens to everybody. Failing one of Crowler's tests in inevitable, just ask Jaden," Atticus wrapped an arm around his sister.

"Atticus I can't ask Jaden, he is with Blair, Syrus, and Hasselberry. And I didn't fail Crowler's test," Alexis sighed.

"Oh, so am I the only one who did badly on it? Geez…" Atticus muttered.

"Hey wait a minute why aren't you with Jaden?" Jasmine asked.

"I wasn't invited. I figured if he wanted me there he would ask," Alexis shrugged.

Jasmine shook her head. There were only a few times where Alexis actually acted like a blonde, this was one of them. "Alexis, is that it," Jasmine inquired.

"Well it's an all-night thing and if Hasselberry and Syrus fall asleep and Chazz doesn't call me in time well then Blair might…"Alexis trailed off.

Jasmine walked over to her friend. Then she slapped her right square in the face.

"Alexis Rhodes get over it. Chazz hates Blair as well remember? And duh the two dorks are going o fall asleep and you will be there so if she does try anything you will be there. Stop feeling pathetic. You're supposed to be a Queen not some paranoid loser," Jasmine snapped.

Alexis felt her face. It burned where Jasmine had hit her, and as mad as she was at her; she was also grateful. Jasmine was right. Alexis shouldn't be acting the way she has been. But she didn't have to hit her to get her point across.

"Sorry Jasmine, you're right. I shouldn't be acting like this, it's just I never wanted something to go right for me this much and I am a little freaked," Alexis admitted.

"I noticed, now let's go hang out. I think that maybe you just need some girl time," Jasmine advised as she showed her the way inside.

The two friends went inside and did something that they hadn't done in a while, they hung out. They didn't worry about guys and plots. Just them. This continued until Alexis got a call around ten.

"Hello," Alexis picked up.

"Yeah, I'm at the Slifer dorms. Blair is trying to get Jaden alone. I think you should come over here and keep an eye out for her," Chazz growled.

"Ok, thanks Chazz," Alexis hung up the phone.

"Let me guess, it's time," Jasmine guessed.

"Yeah, hey when you get back we can watch a movie or something," Alexis suggested.

"Sure but for now go get you're revenge," Jasmine smirked.

"Ok, bye Jaz."

"Bye Alexis."

Alexis ran out of the dorm and down the steps that led into the night. Once again, it was abnormally cold. But that was ok, she was running and could barely feel a thing. When she arrived, Chazz was waiting for her. And of course, Mindy was with him.

"You're just in time Alexis come on," Mindy grabbed her arm and pulled her to a window. There Alexis saw Blair in a room alone with Jaden.

"So what did you want to tell me," Alexis overheard Jaden say.

"It's just that I um…this is really hard for me to say," Blair whispered.

Alexis realized that this was the perfect time to barge in. Blair would never see it coming and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She walked over to the door and pressed her ear against it so she could hear.

"Blair it's ok, just tell me I'm not gonna go crazy," Jaden promised.

It's just that I-well I like-,"Alexis then ran in.

"Oh hey Jaden, Blair. I think I left something in here Jaden," Alexis looked around. Now it was Alexis's time to see Blair looked shocked, but she looked beyond shocked. There weren't words to describe the amount of shock on her face. But to Alexis she looked funny.

"Really, what is it that you're looking for," Jaden asked, his attention now on Alexis.

"My video I let you borrow last week," Alexis answered.

"I gave that back to you though," Jaden looked in his VCR to make sure.

"Oh yeah, you did well I'm sorry. I hope I didn't ruin anything," Alexis said innocently.

"It's ok Lexis. You didn't ruin anything," Jaden smiled.

"Ok." Alexis couldn't help but smile back at her friend. With every moment she grew cheerier. "Well I'm gonna go see you later Jay," Alexis added.

"Oh ok, well then I will see you tomorrow," Jaden's grin widened as he said that. It was like he wanted the next day to happen then.

Alexis walked out of Jaden's dorm and once again pressed her ear to the door.

"So what did you want to tell me," Jaden asked.

"Forget Jaden," Blair sighed. But it was a sigh of defeat. And Alexis left knowing she had a story to tell Jasmine when she came back.


	8. Chapter 8: Atticus

Chapter 8

It was about ten o'clock in the morning when Atticus woke up, and seeing as it was a Saturday, it didn't even matter. He didn't get to see his sister once she came home, so he never got to find out how it all turned out. But he wasn't worried. This was Alexis after all and she never failed. So all was well in his books.

The morning rituals came and went as always. He spent his normal of fifty minutes working on his hair. Once he was satisfied, he left his dorm and went downstairs to meet up with the rest of his Obelisk Blue friends. Then he saw him. From the farther end of the big social hall Atticus saw Dr. Crowler and he remembered his job.

From there he bolted to the where his professor stood but on the way he heard something. It was a voice, a voice that was like satin. Immediately he turned around and saw her. She was walking with her friend but that really didn't matter to him. In his head all he saw was her. Like normal she was wearing her standard Obelisk Blue uniform. Her hair was shining as the light hit her light brown hair. And her smile seemed to shine as it hit Atticus's direction. Of course, it was only Atticus who seemed to acknowledge her very presence in general. No guy on the island gave her a second look or even a first look for that matter. But Atticus did. After all, he was crazy for her. But he was doing his best to contain it. He did not want his sister to be protective or anything. Knowing Alexis though, she probably will anyways.

Jasmine approached Atticus, giving a smile that took the breath out of him. Then she spoke.

"Good morning Atticus," her voiced chimed.

"Good morning Jasmine, how are you," he replied formally. _No need to act normal, is there, no pressure. Wait wasn't I supposed to do something. Oh forget it and stop staring you look like Syrus. _

"I'm good and are you ok, you're acting all tense," Jasmine answered looking into the brown haired man's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired," he lied. It was a pathetic lie but it made sense. People did weird things in their sleep.

"It's almost eleven, what are you talking about," Jasmine asked incredulously.

"Well most of that sleep went to making sure I stayed beautiful. Beauty sleep is important," Atticus said with hints of seriousness.

Apparently Jasmine didn't take it seriously for she started to burst out laughing. "Of course Atticus, you definitely need your beauty sleep. What was I thinking," Jasmine giggled.

"I really don't know," Atticus sighed knowing that this had turned into a joke.

Jasmine managed to pull herself together, which made Atticus sad. He liked seeing Jasmine laugh. Hearing her laugh was like hearing bells.

"Jasmine we got to go, we promised we would meet up with Chazz," Mindy suddenly interfered.

Jasmine looked over at her friend and gave a grim smile. "Fine Mindy I'm coming, well I guess I will see you later if I can escape the big, bad Chazz."

"Well bye Jasmine," Atticus sighed. Mindy looked at Jasmine then at Atticus then shook her head. Then she made this jerking notion with her head but then pulled Jasmine away.

_At least you got to see her though, don't get all sad. But why do I suddenly feel like I could kill Chazz? He hasn't done anything. But if he wasn't here then I would get to hang out with Jasmine. Well I can't have everything._

Suddenly Atticus snapped back to earth. His priorities rearranged and he remembered. Atticus turned around to and looked. He was gone. Dr. Crowler had left the building. Which meant Atticus had to leave the building too. Once out of the building the paths seemed more deserted than usual. No one was around. They were probably still inside sleeping in or something. But he knew where to look for the professor-his office.

Atticus headed into the main building and on the way he saw Bastion walking alone.

"Hey Bastion, where are you going," Atticus asked.

"The library, the book I wanted is going to be turned in today and I want to get my hands on it before anyone else can," Bastion answered.

Atticus couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the young Ra student. The before Atticus could stop himself he said, "Bastion you really need to get laid."

Bastion looked at him with disbelief. Maybe it just didn't register with him, or maybe he was just slow.

"Where did that come from," Bastion demanded.

_Well no backing out now._ "Seriously you do, Bastion you spend all your free time studying and writing formulas. You need something exciting to happen to you," Atticus shrugged.

"Oh and getting laid is the perfect thing to complete my life," Bastion snapped. This took Atticus aback. He hadn't meant to make Bastion mad at him.

"Well what do you want to happen, find a mystic mountain made out of candy," Atticus shot back.

"I'm not Jaden and Syrus. I was thinking about making a new discovery," Bastion calmed down.

Atticus's jaw dropped. Bastion needed help but he didn't have the time for this. He had to find Crowler. "Bastion I am not going to begin to tell you what is wrong with that sentence, but I got to find Crowler have you seen him," Atticus demanded.

"Uh he went to his office I think, why do you want to know," Bastion asked.

"Thanks Bastion, well I guess I will see you later," Atticus said over his shoulder. From there, he ran to the main building, seeing a few scattered people on the way. Other than that, nothing showed up. Nothing at least till he got to the main building. Around there, that's when traces of human life were found.

Cheers and screams started to echo through the hallways as Atticus was approaching the duel arena. Once near, Atticus was able to see a decent amount of students in the seats, watching a duel in progress. One of the opponents was no other than Chazz.

_Poor Jasmine, she got pulled away from me to watch him duel? She must be really bored watching Mindy acting all fan-girlish over her boyfriend. But maybe I can find her and…_

Atticus tried to pull himself back together. He couldn't now. But later though. Later he would find her.

With his task in mind, he walked faster to Crowler's office. It was closing in on him. The target, his mission. By the time he got to the office, he had been running. This caused him to be short on breath.

"Crowler, we got to talk," Atticus breathed heavily.

Professor Crowler looked up from his desk where he had been marking something down. "What is it Mr. Rhodes," he asked.

"Well me and some of the guys were talking and we all agreed that this year wasn't memorable enough," Atticus rushed through.

"What are you talking about, I don't see your point at all," Crowler replied.

"Look, it's my last year along with a lot of other peoples. And how do we wish them off? Here's the thing, we don't and personally I don't think that's fair. I mean we worked for three years, we do what we can and we have a ton of fun but no one really gets the feeling that we're graduating until you come and tell us that. Do you see what I mean," Atticus explained.

"Yes, I do. But now I ask you, do you have an idea? What do you propose we do to make the graduating classes more memorable," Crowler asked.

"Easy, a dance or a prom of some sort. The student's could put it together themselves. All you would have to do is approve," Atticus suggested.

"Well that is a good idea and it would be the exact thing to boost school spirit and make you people more active. All right Atticus, as long as you can come up with a theme and a committee then I approve," Crowler said.

Atticus smiled. _Now you owe me Alexis. Thanks for making me do this. _With a nod and a smile Atticus backed out of the room and headed to go tell his sister the news.


	9. Chapter 9: In Jaden's Mind

Chapter 9

It was seldom when Jaden could sit back in his dorm alone and not have a problem. And for once, that happened. One might have thought that Jaden, being the type of person rarely seen alone, wouldn't like hanging out by himself. This for the most part was true except there were those few times when he just wanted to replay things that he couldn't pull together at the time it happened. 

Jaden thought of his friends and how weird they were all acting lately. They knew something and obviously Jaden didn't. Usually this wouldn't bug him but he had the strangest feeling that whatever they were trying to hide had something to do with him. He didn't have much proof of this except for this one conversation he had with his guy friends.

_What had they meant by that, _Jaden asked himself. _They were saying something then they just quit before I could get it._

Jaden thought about it and started to replay the incident over again.

FLASHBACK

Chazz, Bastion, Syrus, and Hasselberry were all crowded around Jaden. It was rare that only the guys were together. It was nice though,

"So Sarge, what's it like," Hasselberry wondered.

"I don't know what you are talking about Hasselberry," Jaden answered, confused.

"Oh come on Jaden surely you've noticed that, well surely you know," Syrus said.

"No Syrus, I have no idea," Jaden replied still confused.

"How can you not notice? Jaden surely you have some common sense," Bastion sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe if you tell me, it will make sense," Jaden suggested.

"No way Slacker, if you can't figure it out then we won't tell you." Chazz snorted. 

"Oh come on Chazz cut him some slack, so maybe he can't tell that he has two-," Syrus started to say but got cut off.

"We aren't going to tell him Syrus. Sorry Jaden, but you'll figure it out sooner or later," Bastion snapped at the smaller, blue haired guy.

"Are you sure you won't tell me," Jaden asked hopefully.

All of the guys stared at him and yelled, "NO!"

Jaden felt himself frown at his friends. He could not see what the big deal was. But apparently he had two of something.

END OF FLASHBACK

He never was able to understand what his friends by 'having two of something'. He never bothered to ask his friends what they had meant. Once or twice he had thought of asking Alexis but she wasn't there, she wouldn't know. So this left Jaden clueless and without help. 

_What could they have meant,_ Jaden wondered. Jaden tried to think of something but came up with nothing. Somehow his mind started to drift. His mind went to Blair and Alexis. They both were acting strangely. That was another thing bugging him. Besides the guys acting weird, the girls were twice as bad. 

Then it came to him. He was going to ask them. Putting on his Slifer jacket, he ran outside and went to find his friends.


	10. Chapter 10: Conversations Gone Astray

Chapter 10

Jaden ran to find her. It would have been easier if he had the slightest clue as to where she would be. But considering that he didn't know that piece of information, he decided to find out. Jaden pulled out the communicator device and called Alexis.

It took longer for the Obelisk to pick up than Jaden had expected. The wait was somewhat irritating. Finally she was there.

"Hey Lex," Jaden greeted automatically.

"Oh hi Jaden, can you wait for a minute I was just got of the shower," her embarrassment leaking through.

Jaden felt his face burn different shades of red. Even though it didn't really matter seeing as he couldn't see her-or her him for that matter-, his mind was going places where they shouldn't at the moment. Clearing his throat, Jaden managed to say, "Ok you do that."

After a few moments, Alexis reappeared. "So what's up Jay, I usually don't get calls from you," Alexis commented.

"Well we need to talk, badly," Jaden answered in an almost serious tone.

Jaden could almost feel Alexis's shock radiate off of her. It was not obvious that Jaden needed to talk to her about things that didn't pertain to saving someone and such. Never the less, Alexis said, "Sure Jaden, where do you want to meet up?"

"How bout we meet at our spot at the cliff okay," Jaden suggested. It then occurred to him how weird it sounded that it was that the two of them had a place to call their own; usually people who dated had something like that. It was that or secret lovers. 

"Sure Jay, whatever you want," Alexis replied. With that, Alexis hung up. She was probably just getting ready, but Jaden's heart still beat against his chest. He could have sworn a dull pain went through his heart. 

_Chill out Jaden, you'll see her soon. It will only be about ten minutes, _Jaden assured himself. With that, he walked to the designated spot on the cliff. Being at this cliff had brought back memories. The one memory that always came to him was the time when Pierre had come. After that whole ordeal had ended they had came to the very spot. 

Reliving that night made Jaden feel a little better. It seemed to keep his mind off the fact that she hadn't arrived yet. After ten minutes of silence and waiting, she had came.

"Well look who's being Mr. Quiet. If only you would act this way in class, then you wouldn't have so many detentions," Alexis teased. Jaden turned around to see her standing behind him with the normal Alexis smile on her face.

"Yeah who am I supposed to talk to, the tree," Jaden wondered.

"I don't know, I just always see you talking more or less," Alexis shrugged. 

Jaden couldn't help but smile at Alexis's comment. She did have a point. But then again, she knew everything about him.

Jaden then noticed that she was still standing there like a statue. "You know you can sit down, I won't push you off," Jaden added jokingly.

"Do you promise, I would like to be able to live past my birthday," Alexis grinned while taking a seat next to the Slifer; her scent-was it perfume-drifting over to him. And although Jaden tried not to make a scene, he couldn't help but breathe it in rather loudly.

"Yeah I promise, I won't kill you. It's not like I could," Jaden shrugged.

"Oh really why not," she asked innocently.

"Well let me think, oh wait you're my friend," Jaden looked at her smirking.

"How could I forget," Alexis asked herself.

"I don't know. I never forget who's my friend," Jaden answered. 

Alexis rolled her eyes, as if to say _whatever Jaden._ "So out of curiosity, why did you call me here," Alexis asked, changing the subject.

"Well I was going to ask you something and you have to be completely honest ok," Jaden sighed. He had the weirdest idea that maybe it wasn't wise to ask her what he wanted to. _Well no turning back now, _Jaden thought.

Alexis smiled and Jaden couldn't help but smile back. She had that power over him. "Jaden, I knew that much. And by the sounds of it, you were going to ask me something really important,"

"Well it kind of is." Jaden noticed that Alexis had fallen completely silent. That meant he had to continue. "Alexis, everyone is acting weird and you are too, I want to find out why. Why is everyone acting like there is something going on," Jaden demanded.

Alexis stared at him with a weird expression glued to her face. Jaden for some reason felt bad for asking her this but he needed confirmation. "I'm not imagining this right Lex? I'm not seeing things," Jaden asked.

"No you're not; of course you're not," Alexis answered, her voice suddenly small.

_I didn't think he even notice. But Jaden isn't completely clueless; of course he was bound to notice this. Well answer him dang it, _Alexis thought. 

"Jaden, I don't know what to tell you. Weird things are happening. Maybe you should ask someone else," Alexis suggested.

"Well I could ask Blair, I really don't think the guys would tell me but Blair would know," Jaden replied.

"Jaden I don't think that's a good idea. She doesn't know either. For you see, I asked her too because I have noticed and she had as much as a clue as I did," Alexis lied. 

Alexis saw Jaden nod, obviously soaking in her words. When he didn't object to that, she knew she was in the clear. 

"Thanks Alexis, I just was curious. But then again, maybe I don't want to know," Jaden shrugged.

Automatically, waves of guilt surged through Alexis. She felt bad for lying to her friend but it was the right thing to do. Blair would probably do something like make up a lie about Alexis or his other friends. Awkwardness hung in the air between the two friends. 

"Hey Jaden, I will um you know, find out what's going with everyone for you," Alexis told him. _I owe him that at least,_ she told herself.

"Thanks Alexis you're a good friend," Jaden smiled. It then became fairly apparent that Jaden was a little disappointed with the result of the conversation. That seemed to make Alexis's guilt to build on her. She looked away at Jaden and aimed her vision to the sky. Since it was winter the sun was already setting, leaving a sunset with shades of yellow, orange, and pink. It was enough for her to wrap herself in the scenery. 

"It's really pretty isn't it," Jaden whispered breaking Alexis's concentration. She turned towards him but he wasn't staring at the sunset, he was staring at her. Maybe at one point he had looked at it with her, how was she to know. 

"Yeah, it's breathtaking. I never get to see such a sight at the Obelisk dorms," Alexis sighed.

"The one flaw of the Obelisk dorms," Jaden chuckled lightly.

"I guess so," she whispered. 

_God this is almost like it's a date. I never see this side of him and I'm acting like a sap, I'm just staring at the sunset. _

"What time do you have to get back," Jaden suddenly asked his voice losing all hints of carelessness and smoothness. Now he was just acting uptight and in a way, responsible.

"Probably soon," Alexis admitted unhappily.

"That's what I thought," Jaden echoed.

"But do we have to go, it's really nice here," Alexis whispered in a way that almost sounded like begging.

"Yeah Lex, I don't want you to get into trouble. Remember, it's my job to be the troublemaker not you," Jaden stood up and pulled out his hand for Alexis to grab.

Immediately Alexis's face flushed a delicate shade of pink. Never the less, she grabbed his hand and got up. Then their hands went respectively to their sides. And majority of the walk was complete silence. It was until they got to the Slifer dorms that they stayed that way. 

"You're not going to you're dorm," Alexis pointed out.

"Well I figured you might want someone to talk to on the way back. Anyways I didn't wait for you so I'm paying you back," Jaden answered.

"Too bad we weren't talking earlier or you would have carried out your goal," Alexis smiled in spite of herself. Jaden smiled with her.

"Yeah, too bad. Who knows when I will get to hang out with just you again," Jaden muttered.

"Yeah something is always going on," Alexis agreed. 

The duo fell back into silence; leading to the Obelisk dorms alone. By the time they reached the outside of the luminous castle the sun was barely there and respectively it was night. 

"Well I guess this is goodnight. I'm sorry that I wasn't that talkative," Jaden apologized casually.

"It's ok Jaden. I was thinking anyways," Alexis shrugged. 

Jaden stared at Alexis. With the fading sunlight and the stars painting the portrait, Alexis looked wonderful. If this had been a date then...then he could have done what he always wanted to. But this wasn't a date. 

"Goodnight Jaden," Alexis echoed his words with her bell like voice.

They stared at each other for a moment and he could see how it would work between them. Alexis could see this too. She forced herself to look away. At the same time Jaden realized that he had been staring and looked at the sky. "Goodnight Lex," Jaden whispered, walking away.

"Night Jay…" Alexis whispered again walking her own path back inside into the building. And though it was cold outside, she felt heat passing in her veins making her extremely warm. 


	11. Chapter 11:Gossiping and Spying

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The first sight Alexis saw once she had returned to her dorm was the familiar faces of Jasmine, Mindy, and her brother. Each one of them was sitting on her bed with their arms crossed and their eyes narrow. The trio resembled parents who awaited the arrival of their child who had sneaked out of the house. 

"Hey you guys what's up," Alexis asked, ignoring the looks she was getting.

"How bout you answer that same question. Only let me ask you this, where have you been today," Jasmine demanded.

"I hung out with Jaden; chill out you guys, I do that all the time," Alexis reminded them.

Automatically some of the tension was dropped and curiosity was gained. "What were you doing with Jaden," Mindy inquired. Mindy gave a small smile that was holding back a grin the size of Texas.

"He wanted to ask me something so we talked and then he walked me home," Alexis answered. Her mind flashed to the sunset and Jaden's words. He had described the scene as pretty but from what Alexis knew; he hadn't even been looking at it. Instead, he had been looking at her with this look of…longing. It was like he wanted something to happen and for those moments on, Alexis thought that there would be that moment. Thinking of this made Alexis's just lost blush to come streaming back to her.

"Alexis, you are so not telling us what happened," Atticus accused. "You're face is burning red. It's almost the shade of Jaden's jacket."

Alexis tried not to smile at the sound of Jaden's name but it was impossible. "Atticus I just got in here, it wasn't like I was expecting you three to be here and in any case maybe I don't want to tell," Alexis aimed at her brother.

Atticus took no harm to Alexis's words. Instead he shrugged.

"Alexis that doesn't matter but you have to tell us what happened," Mindy cut in.

Alexis sighed in defeat. What was the purpose in even trying to keep this a secret? The answer to that was simple; there was none. Taking a deep breath she said, "Ok so you want to know well this is what happened…" from there she told the three everything that had happened. She didn't bother to leave out details for if she was too vague she knew that someone was going to ask about it. By the time she was done, Atticus looked like he was going to fall over.

"Are you ok Atticus," Jasmine wondered.

"Yeah, it's just that Alexis went on a date," Atticus grinned at his words like they were magical.

"Atticus, what did I tell you, that wasn't a date," Alexis sighed. _But you wish it was. You know that you would have given anything so that it would be_, Alexis reminded herself.

"I know, but if you were officially dating Jaden then it would have been a date," Atticus pointed out.

"But I am not dating Jaden," Alexis whispered.

Atticus looked at his sister and realized what she was saying. She was trying to be reasonable. "Lex, after what you just told us, I don't think any of us can say that you don't stand a chance. I mean, look at how he had acted towards you," Atticus added.

Alexis looked at her friends and they nodded once to show that they were agreeing with the older brother. Then she closed her eyes and thought of Jaden's face as he had mentioned the sunset. _I wonder if he thought that could have been a date too," Alexis asked herself. _She could somehow imagine Jaden telling Chazz or Bastion about what had happened. She wondered if he would…

Meanwhile, upon Jaden's return, Bastion, Hasselberry, Syrus, and Chazz were hanging out in Jaden's dorm instead of the normal hangout room. And right when Jaden entered his dorm, eight pairs of eyes flashed up to him.

"Hi guys, I don't want to sound rude but what are you doing in my dorm," Jaden asked. _That's right…I'm the only one who really lives in here anymore, _Jaden thought.

"We're waiting for you to come back from hanging out with your girlfriend," Chazz replied.

"What, oh you mean Alexis. And we aren't dating yet," Jaden shrugged. _Yet? You aren't dating her yet? Just because you and her got sidetracked doesn't mean that she likes you too dumbass. _

"Yeah whatever Jaden," Chazz grinned weirdly, like he knew something.

"So what happened with you two anyways," Syrus asked.

"Well nothing really, we just talked," Jaden shrugged casually. _At least that's part of the truth. But it was so much more than just a conversation,_ Jaden thought with a sigh.

"Sarge, why do you bother lying to us? You're terrible at it and anyone can see through it," Hasselberry looked at Jaden with an incriminating look. It was a look that could see through Jaden's half baked words. In a way it was scary. 

"Well, I don't think you even want to know," Jaden answered slyly.

"Maybe we don't but this is the most interesting thing that has happened to us in a while so you might as well tell us what the heck happened," Bastion finally spoke. 

"Well fine then I'll tell," and Jaden did. He didn't leave out any details because knowing Chazz he would beat it out of him anyways. When he was done he was faced with the shocked looks of his friends.

"What is you're problem Sarge?" Hasselberry growled.

Jaden looked at Hasselberry with a confused look. What was he talking about? "Yeah Slacker, what's your problem," Chazz echoed.

Syrus was next to ask the questions. "Jaden, why didn't you do it?"

"What are you guys talking about," Jaden asked pathetically.

"You're an idiot Jaden. I can't believe you blew it. That may have been you're only chance," Bastion muttered.

"I'm still confused." Jaden whined.

"Let me explain Jaden. That could have been you're only chance to tell her that you liked her and you blew it. The timing was right and everything and well you blew it," Syrus explained.

"Well I'm sorry that it didn't turn out like a movie," Jaden grumbled. 

From the outside something moved. Somebody had been spying on them. All of the guys ran outside but whoever it was had left leaving the guys standing out in the cold.

**Who was eavesdropping on them? What will happen next? Will Jaden and Alexis have another chance or will someone else reappear? All of these things will be answered shortly…**


	12. Chapter 12:The Building Blocks

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day, Blair woke up to silence. Unlike any other day, her dorm was dead silent. It was like a ghost town. Looking at her alarm clock she saw that it was one o'clock in the afternoon. By now no one would even have thought about hanging out at the dorms. Blair forced herself out of her bed and into her uniform. From there she went to go get some lunch. 

On her way to the cafeteria she saw Alexis walking with an envelope in her hand. She couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. Not after hearing Jaden's conversation last night. If anything though, she would have loved for Alexis to just ignore her and go to where ever she was intending to. Unfortunately that wasn't what happened. 

"Good afternoon Blair," Alexis chimed walking up to the dark haired girl.

_Well look who is all sunny and cheery,_ Blair thought. "Hi Alexis," Blair muttered, her eyes still not meeting the older blonde.

"So where are you going on a day like this," Alexis asked looking around at the perfect scenery. For once there wasn't tension in Alexis's voice. She was being sincere. If Alexis was going to be civilized then Blair could be too.

"I actually just woke up so I was going to go get lunch, where are you going Alexis," Blair answered.

Alexis smiled a little, as if she had heard a joke that after being told was still funny. "I'm going to Crowler's office to show him the designs for the prom," she replied

"What prom," Blair demanded. No wonder Alexis was smiling.

"The prom that is for the graduating class. My brother wanted to throw it and Crowler said it was ok as long as we show him how everything is going. And we got done with the design for the place in general and the invitations," Alexis explained.

"Oh, so you need an invitation to get in," Blair stated in confirmation to Alexis's words.

"Yeah, we didn't want any of the younger students to find their way in so we made invitations," Alexis explained.

"Why don't you want people not in the graduating class to be allowed in," Blair crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Because this is a night where the graduating class can just hang out and be with the people they have known the longest. The whole reason we are even having something like this is that we wanted to make our last year more memorable," Alexis explained.

Blair nodded in comprehension at Alexis's words. This all made sense to her. The only awkward part about this was that the two of them were getting along. For months now, they hadn't been able to do that. 

"I see…" Blair replied. Deciding that the conversation was officially dead, Blair started up a new subject. "I heard about you and Jaden's get together yesterday."

Alexis showed no signs of emotion. Her voice was just like how her face was: emotionless. "Oh did you really now," Alexis asked, her voice cool like ice.

"Yeah, and mind you this is your last chance. It is your last chance to just give up on your hope of dating Jaden," Blair growled.

Alexis took no notion of backing down. Instead a small smirk spread across the blonde's face. "That's funny Blair that really is considering that I hang out with him more than you and have known each other longer. I stand the better chance," Alexis shot at her.

Blair took this with grace. She was prepared for Alexis to say something like that. "Remember though that I got invited to his all night duelarama and you didn't," Blair reminded her.

"Of course how could I forget. But remember this Blair: he only invited guys and you. He may have thought of you as a guy. You did play the part once upon a time," Alexis added.

This stroke home deep down. She hadn't expected Alexis to say_ that_. This left her speechless. The fight was over. All Blair could do was walk away. "Whatever you say Alexis," Blair whispered.

"Yeah whatever Blair," Alexis grumbled. The two girls were now walking away from each other. 

Alexis continued down the path to Dr. Crowler's office. She kept thinking about what Blair had demanded of her. She had just wanted her to give up. The thought of doing that was impossible. It was like Jaden giving up dueling. It just would not happen. But one thing would happen. She would get together with Jaden, and this wasn't her ego talking. Somewhere deep in Alexis's gut, she could feel it. 

Alexis forced herself to stop thinking about herself because she was now standing at Professor Crowler's door. 

"Dr. Crowler," Alexis knocked on his door to get his attention. It worked. 

Putting down his papers Crowler said, "Come in Ms. Rhodes."

Alexis walked into the office. How much longer would she have in places like these? It was the eighth of April now and on the second of May she would no longer be a student here at Duel Academy. It would all be over. She would say goodbye to the familiar settings and maybe people, she would branch out and find a place in the world. _Stop it Alexis. It's not over yet. Don't even think of the end yet. You still have time,_ she reminded herself.

"Dr. Crowler, I have some of the details for the dance," she informed him, her mind being where it needed to be. 

"Oh really, come show me," Crowler looked pleased. 

She pulled out the envelope and showed the designs for the room itself, the invitations, and pretty much everything else that her group had come up with that morning. In the end the only thing Crowler said was: "When is this dance going to be?"

Alexis stood there with no answer for no one had ever mentioned a date. The only thing she could do was improvise. "Well Dr. Crowler we figured that you would want to decide when the date would be. In any case, you probably have graduation work you might have to start doing soon so we wanted the most convenient time for most of the teachers," Alexis shrugged. At least this made sense.

"I'll give you a week to get everything set up. So on the fifteenth then you can have your dance," Crowler told her. 

Crowler then pulled out an intercom and his phone. First he dialed a number and talked for a few seconds to Chancellor Sheppard then he hung up. Next he turned on the intercom and made the announcement.

_This is for the graduating class only. Next week we will be holding a dance for you. You will get invitations and you will need them at the door. All of the information will be on the invitations. That is all. _

"Thanks Dr. Crowler," Alexis nodded and walked out of his office. Outside a group of kids who were in her class were waiting for her. Among them was Jaden. 

"A dance huh," Jaden asked.

"Yeah what do you think," Alexis wondered.

"I think I may have to learn how to dance. What's the theme," Jaden said.

"Well the committee and I came up with the idea of a masquerade," Alexis noticed Jaden's apparent confusion. "It's a dance where you wear a mask and you dance with a bunch of people," Alexis explained.

"I see then. Will I need a date for this," Jaden inquired. 

"Well quite honestly no because you wouldn't know who she was with the mask on anyways. It's better to go alone and then meet up with people then," she replied. _Dang it Alexis, you could have gotten him to go with you. But he may have found someone else. At least now Blair doesn't have a chance at going with Jaden now. _

"Well then I will see you then if not sooner," Jaden grinned. From there he disappeared into the forming mob. It was kind of like he came just to see her. Alexis knew that the chances of that being the case was slim but a girl could dream. She fought her way through the mass and called Mindy and Jasmine because they were going to have to get ready.


	13. Chapter 13:Preparations

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The following week was overflowing with things to be completed. Every day Mindy, Jasmine, Atticus, Chazz, and Alexis worked on the duel arena so that it would be transformed into a suitable place for the dance. Plus she still had homework to complete for her teachers. With all the work she had to do for the dance in general, she hadn't obtained the time to go get ready herself. On the Thursday before the dance everything was done. All the banners, balloons, tables, and ribbons were all in check. Their job was now completed. The only thing left was for them to go get ready.

"Hey Jasmine, Mindy have you gotten your dresses yet," Alexis approached her friends on the way out of the newly transformed dance room.

"No we haven't, we were just going to do that," Jasmine replied happily. 

"Well can I go with you, I have nothing to wear," Alexis asked lamely. 

"Sure, but Chazz was going to go with us. He needs a suit," Mindy answered in a dreamy voice. 

"Yeah, and Atticus was going to go with us," Jasmine added, her face flushing as she said it.

"But my brother has suits, why does he want another one," Alexis asked incredulously.

"I don't know, why does he use so many hair products," Mindy asked.

Alexis laughed in spite of herself. It was nice to hang out with her friends without having to plot anything. This was graduating year was supposed to be like. Effortless and simple. 

Chazz and Atticus showed up for not too long. With them though were a few extra people. Syrus, Jaden, and Bastion were walking with them in a straight row. It looked like something that would be in a movie; the gang of guys walking in a row with serious looks on their faces. 

"Hey, you don't mind if they join us do you," Atticus inquired once they were all standing in front of the trio of girls.

"Uh yeah, we do," Mindy answered rudely. Chazz grinned evilly. Obviously, Chazz was a bad influence on her.

"Please Mindy, they need outfits for tomorrow too," Atticus pleaded.

"But they will slow us down," she groaned.

"Come on Mindy. I know they are losers but you have to have some pity on them," Chazz interfered. Mindy gave a soft "Fine, they need to catch up though," and that was the end of it. 

From a distance Blair watched them. They were going to get ready and she was too. But first she needed help. And if anyone could create a plan for intrusions, it would be Hasselberry and that's where she went. She was heading towards his dorm when he walked out of it. 

"Hi Blair, what's up," Hasselberry greeted the shorter girl. 

"Hi, can you help me," her voice was curt. There was no playing around now. She had to be serious. 

"With what," he asked. He didn't like the tone in her voice. It had different shades of sharpness that was quite scary coming out of her.

"I need to get into that dance tomorrow. I need you to help me," she answered honestly, her voice keeping the same razor sharpness.

"Why would you want to go to something like that," he asked, his nose scrunching up. "Not like you could but why would you want to though," he muttered.

"I have to tell Jaden that I like him. I need to be there tomorrow night," she replied. 

"Can't you tell him tonight," he asked now uncomfortable.

"He is getting his suit for tomorrow. You have to help me," Blair growled.

"Blair, I know you like Jaden but don't you think the fight is over? You're losing the battle. You do know that," he wondered. 

"Yes, but I still have a chance, that's why I have to go. And you will help me," she responded in a scary tone. Why was it that people could scare him the way they did. It was only girls who did it too. 

"Ok I'll help. What do you want me to do," he surrendered.

"You just have to get me inside that dance," she answered in a happier tone than before. 

"I think I can do that," he muttered. 

"Yeah you better, well bye Hasselberry," Blair turned in another direction. She was heading to her dorm. 

"Bye Blair," he groaned. This was not going to end well and he knew it. 

Meanwhile, the group of eight entered the small mall that they had. Why they even had one was beyond them but never the less they did. Now was the time where it was going to be in handy. On the inside of the mall the floors were tiled in this grayish silver. The walls matching the floors and in the middle of the walls were stores of the greatest variety.

"So where do we start first," Jaden asked looking around at the sight. 

"The shoe store dork," Jasmine answered in a dreamy tone.

The girls dragged the boys to many stores were they waited for minutes at a time for the girls to decide that they didn't want anything at all. It was about an hour before each of them had decided on a pair of shoes that they liked. Next were the dresses. But they did not let the guys go with them.

"Why not Jasmine, why can't we watch you guys pick out your outfits," Atticus groaned with disappointment. 

"Easy, we don't want you to notice us at the ball by our dresses," Mindy giggled. 

"That's fine, you guys take a while to do this stuff anyways," Syrus and Bastion muttered. 

"Well we want to look nice for the dance Bastion, it is our prom," Alexis told him. All he did was shrug.

So the group split up. The three girls going into the shop full of dresses and the five boys went into a shop about three stores away that carried suits. About one hour later the guys were standing out in front of the store, waiting for the girls to come out. It was about another hour before they emerged. Each of them had one bag that hid their dresses. 

"Are you ready to go," Syrus yawned. 

"Yeah we're done for the day," Jasmine grinned. Mindy and Alexis gave the same type of grin. If it was up to them then they would still be shopping. 

"Good, I want to go get dinner," Jaden clutched his stomach.

"You could have gone to the food court," Alexis told him.

"Oh yeah, I guess I could have," Jaden laughed at his stupidity. 

"So are you going to go get something or are we going to stand here Slacker," Chazz demanded. 

"Yeah, I'll be right back," and Jaden walked off and in less than five minutes he came back with a hot dog on a stick. "Ok, I'm done," he said taking a bite of his dinner. Alexis grinned at Jaden's behavior. His easy going attitude was adorable in her eyes. _All in good time Lex. Just chill out, it's less than twenty-four hours away,_ Alexis reminded herself. Indeed it was less than twenty-four hours away. And she could hardly wait.


	14. Chapter 14: Dance, Dance

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Before Alexis knew it, it was time to get ready. Everything that day seemed to be in fast-forward. It was like nothing happened at all that day. But it wasn't like she was paying attention. Even now as she was applying her make-up she wasn't paying too much attention; just enough where she knew that she looked ok.

"Alexis how does this look," Mindy asked, coming out of the bathroom. Mindy was wearing a pink halter dress that came down to her ankles. For once her hair wasn't tied up in the back; instead it was straightened and had a wavy effect to it.

"Mindy I barely recognize you now. What am I going to do when you have that mask on? And you look great," Alexis told her.

"I'm not wearing a mask Alexis. I don't want to dance with anyone but my Chazz," she sighed dreamily. Then Jasmine came out of the step in closet. She was wearing a green strapped dress with black high heals.

"Mindy you look wonderful," Jasmine gushed.

"You too Jasmine," then they looked at Alexis who was staring at both of them with a smile that was somewhat sad. It really was the end now. Maybe it wasn't the end of the year yet, but it was coming. This seemed to be one of the many crucial moments in their lives.

"Alexis, you still have to put on your dress," Mindy reminded her. Alexis nodded and grabbed it. Once she emerged from the bathroom her friends gasped.

"Oh Alexis, it's a good thing you chose that dress," Mindy whispered.

"Do you really like it," Alexis asked.

"Yeah, it's a good thing no one will notice you because you will be over flooded with guys who want to dance with you," Jasmine added.

"Jasmine, she will have guys wanting to dance with her anyways," Mindy grinned.

Alexis looked in the mirror. She saw herself in a dark blue strapless dress that zipped in the back. It was like a dress a princess would wear to a ball because it got bigger at the waist. She was wearing a necklace that was a circle of fake diamonds. Her hair was no longer jumbled together in the back but put up in a bun that was a circle and two narrow strips of hair fell to each of the sides of her face. She looked like a princess.

"Are you ready for this," Jasmine asked putting her hand on Alexis's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go." She said eagerly.

"Ok just don't forget your mask," Mindy said holding up Alexis's and Jasmine's masks. Alexis put hers on. It was a simple mask. It was shaped like a pair of cat's eyes but there were big enough holes where anyone could see her eyes. In a way it was more like a pair of glasses than a mask.

The trio of girls made their way down the steps of the obelisk dorm, seeing others making their way to the dance themselves. Among them was Chazz and Atticus. Neither one was wearing a mask.

"Mindy you look gorgeous," Chazz greeted his girlfriend. Chazz was wearing a black suit with a gray shirt underneath.

"And you are so handsome Chazz," Mindy replied. Chazz held out his hand and they made their way together, leaving Atticus, Alexis, and Jasmine behind.

"Jasmine you look incredible. I like that dress on you," Atticus stepped up to Alexis's friend.

"You do too Atticus, I hope you'll be able to spare a dance with me tonight," Jasmine blushed.

"Of course Jasmine," he returned with his face turning red.

Alexis was tempted to say something like "get a room," but refrained. For once she wasn't going to be uptight. Atticus noticed his sister and said, "If Jaden hasn't fallen for you yet then he will tonight you look wonderful sissy."

"You do as well Atty," Alexis responded and they started to walk again.

When Alexis had gotten inside to the duel arena she found that a handful of people were already in there, talking. Seeing that no mushroom haired people were there, she decided to go get some of the food laid out. By the time she was done the room no longer had just a few people. Now, the room was full of students. Music was pounding now, and people were dancing. What she had to do was find Jaden.

Meanwhile on the outside Hasselberry and Blair were arguing with some of the guards.

"This little lady forgot her invitation, what can she do so that she can get in," Hasselberry asked.

"Well what's her name, we do have a guest list," one of the guards said.

"Mindy," Hasselberry lied.

"She is already in here Sir," the guard said looking at the list.

"Yeah she is," Hasselberry said laughing a little bit. While the guard had been looking, Blair had ran inside.

_Well Blair, it's all up to you now. I did my job,_ Hasselberry thought as he walked away from the arena.

Inside Blair was searching for Jaden but to no avail, she couldn't find him. But she did see someone in a big blue dress. Automatically she realized that person was Alexis. No one else would wear a dress like that. Just in case Alexis could recognize her she ducked in between to crowds of people and then she saw him. He was wearing the normal black suit but underneath he was wearing a red shirt. His mask was the same style as Alexis's except his was the same color red as his shirt underneath.

Gathering up her courage, she walked up to the masked figure and asked sweetly, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," the masked Jaden said with a shrug.

Dancing with him wasn't like how she imagined it to be. Constantly he would step on her feet or trip over his own. By the time the song had ended, she was happy that she could take the break. But the reason she was taking a break was something that she wasn't happy about. Alexis had seen them and she approached Jaden with this grace and asked, "Would you mind dancing with me next?"

"I don't see why not," his voice as chipper as ever.

The song had changed suddenly into a slow song. Couples formed and before she knew it, Jaden and Alexis were swept away.

"Jaden," Alexis whispered his name as they walked into a less crowded part of the floor.

"Hey you know who I am. Can I take off this mask now, it's really bugging me," Jaden asked.

"I would have to too you know that right," Alexis replied.

"Oh, I see," Jaden said. The he asked, "Hey then who are you?"

"We're not supposed to be giving out our identities Jaden," Alexis laughed in spite of herself. "In fact, we're supposed to be dancing."

"That would be great if I remembered how to dance," he muttered.

"You know how to dance," Alexis inquired.

"Yeah but I forgot how," he answered.

"I see. Well I know how to dance, how bout I lead and once you remember you can take over," Alexis suggested.

"Sounds good." Alexis showed him where their hands were supposed to go and she guided him but in the first few seconds, he took over. They glided across the room like a prince and a princess at their first ball. Both of them nervous but they reacted like they had done it all their lives. When they reached a gap in the song Jaden stopped suddenly. He had been staring into her eyes.

"Alexis is that you," he whispered.

"Oh you're good. Surprise Jaden," Alexis answered.

In the background the song was playing and the words _a life goes by, romantic dreams will stop. All that I wanted to hold you so close. _ Automatically Jaden started to pull her back into their dance. They could barely hear the music but then they heard: _And now you're beside me and look how far we've come so far we are so close._

"Well that's fitting, we are close," Jaden smirked.

"Yeah, we are," Alexis agreed. Their dance continued. By now a few groups of people were stopping to watch them, trying to figure who the mystery pair was.

_How could I face the faceless days If I should lose you now? We're so close to reaching that famous happy end and almost believing this was not pretend let's go on dreaming for we know we are So close So close And still so far._

"That guy has a very interesting point. I don't think I could even face days without the one that I love," Jaden grinned.

"And are you going to tell me who the lucky girl is," Alexis asked. In a second her life could rearrange. It was either that he would say some random girl's name, or if that was the case she would surely break, or he could say her name.

"Alexis I am surprised at you. We all know you're the smarter of us," he taunted.

"Jaden just tell me who," she whispered, wanting the beating in her heart to stop.

"It's you Alexis. It always has and I could never imagine myself with another. I don't want to ever lose you. I'm that attached," Jaden replied looking dead into her eyes with a look she had never seen before.

Alexis could only look back with the same look. Surely he knew by now that the feeling was mutual. Surely he knew that she loved him more than anything on this planet. Surely he knew.

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way," Jaden muttered. "You can stop staring."

"No I can't. I can't even believe you would ever think that I didn't feel the same way. I love you Jaden," Alexis felt their bodies get closer either by itself or someone pulling the other closer.

"Well I don't think I have to even say this but I love you too Lex," he replied.

"You're right, you didn't have to but I'm glad you did," she grinned.

Then like the ending of a fairy tale, Jaden pulled Alexis in and kissed her. At first it was a soft and short for he quickly pulled back but then he moved back in for a second. This time Alexis felt herself kiss back. There was a sudden spark between them that anyone could feel if in a ten mile radius. It was amazing no one was looking at them. Jaden broke away suddenly because someone was coming towards them: Atticus.

"Dude your kissing my sister," He practically yelled.

"I know that much," Jaden replied curtly.

"Well you shouldn't she's waiting for someone else," Atticus growled.

Jaden pulled off his mask and Atticus's jaw dropped. "Oh I see then, I'll go, sorry Lex," Atticus backed off and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Yeah let's leave them alone Atty," Jasmine giggled at Atticus's outburst.

"Atty!" Jaden and Alexis exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah me and Jasmine are now officially dating," Atticus pronounced.

"Congrats you two," Alexis smiled. She couldn't help but feel happy for her brother.

"Well I should be congratulating you two. Finally you two are together," Atticus announced. Alexis and Jaden saw heads turning and someone threw down their mask: Blair.

"Are you serious," Blair walked over trying to be calm but not succeeding.

"No that's why heads are turning," Alexis answered sarcastically.

"What's the big deal Blair why are you so mad," Jaden wondered.

For a second everyone stared at Jaden with an incredulous look. No one believed he was _that_ dumb, but now they did.

"Easy I like you Jaden. I have for a while, how could you have not noticed," Blair demanded.

"Oh, I thought that was a temporary thing. I didn't believe that you still liked me. And I didn't know that you liked me that much. I figured it was a crush," Jaden answered.

"Well you thought wrong. I've liked you forever Jaden. I don't get why you didn't get that," Blair told him. She looked like the tears could fall any second.

"I'm sorry Blair, I just don't feel that way," Jaden stated in a nice tone. He truly hadn't meant to have hurt her.

"It's fine. I'm sorry Alexis for getting in your way, I was being stupid," Blair sighed.

"It's ok Blair, it really is. And just because this didn't work out doesn't mean it won't with another. I mean what about that Marcel guy your friends with," Alexis replied.

"I have liked him also," Blair admitted.

"Then there you go," Alexis smiled. How come that would be the case? Blair left the newly made couple alone and they were left staring into each other's eyes.

"Alexis," Jaden whispered.

"Yeah Jaden," she answered

"I love you Lex," he smiled and that was all she ever needed to hear.


End file.
